Mediocridad
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: La mediocridad es lo excelente para los mediocres. Y Esme nos lo va explicara.


**Titulo** : Mediocridad.

 **Numero** de palabras: 4483

 **Summary** :La mediocridad es lo excelente para los mediocres. Y Esme nos lo va explicara.

* * *

 _Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

-No puede ser que ninguno de ustedes allá traído la tarea.-Dice Esme Cullen a sus alumnos de segundo grado de bachillerato. Edward levanta la mano defendiéndose, él si hizo la tarea.-Solo porque Bella te recordó a las seis de la tarde, antes de que te fueran a entrenar. Y la terminaste haciendo en la madrugada, pero en fin la hiciste. ¿Y los demás?

Todos se quedan en silencio, nadie sabe que decir. Esme les dijo que si no entregaban una tarea mas, no podrían asistir a la excursión al parque de diversiones.

-Miss, es que creí que no había tarea.-Contesta Jessica Stanley en su defensa.-Creo que fui al baño cuando la dejo.

-Y eso que ¿No pudiste preguntar?-Jessica se queda con la boca se cerrada cuando se da cuenta que no es momento de bromas con Esme.-Ya me di cuenta que con ustedes ser buena onda no me sirve, quieren verme con mi genio todos los días. Pues así va a hacer, de ahora en adelante solo seré buena onda con las personas que entreguen y trabajen.-Se escucha un coro de Bella y otro de Jasper. Y después de le siguen varias quejas.

-Yo creo que no es justo, ellos ni duermen por estar estudiando.

-Yo creo que hasta cuando están con sus novios están estudiando.

-Yo creo que deberían de pasarnos a todos las tareas y hasta el examen.

-Yo creo que es injusto porque ellos son menos divertidos que todos nosotros juntos.

Ese ultimo comentario hace que Esme se carcajee, Edward solo mira a sus compañeros sin saber que hacer, su madre adora a Jasper y a Bella. Pero se esta riendo por otra cosa y lo sabe.

-Es increíble que siempre que se quieren defender utilicen las palabras "Yo creo" "Es que creí".-Dice Esme calmando sus risas, quiere decirles lo que pasa cuando uno cree.-Todo el ciclo escolar me han dicho esas palabras, ¿Tienen idea de que sigue del creer?-Emmett levanta la mano.

-El saber.-Esme niega con la cabeza.

-Sigue el "medio creer".-Nadie dice nada, solo se limitan a asentir.-Y después viene la mediocridad, y eso chicos es lo peor que puede haber en el mundo.

-¿Como sabe eso Miss?-Pregunta Ben.

Esme mira a todos sus alumnos y se detiene en Edward, nunca le ha contado como conoció a su padre ni la historia que les va a contar en estos mismos momentos.

-Les diré como lo se.-Toma un fuerte suspiro antes de continuar.-Crecí siendo la segunda hija del matrimonio Platt, mi hermano Aro tenía 3 años cuando nací yo, seis años después nació Dydime y cuando cumplí los doce nació Carmen. Una gran diferencia de edades, pero ese no es el punto. Mi padre, Marco Platt, era un hombre estricto. Mis hermanos y yo estudiamos todos los deportes que se pueden imaginar, desde natación hasta gimnasia; teníamos que sobresalir en todo. Ser los mejores en la escuela, no se aceptaban 8. Todavía recuerdo que una vez reprobé un examen, y solo por ese examen no pude dormir tranquila u.-Hace una cara y todos se ríen.-Obviamente el examen constaba de una simple pregunta. ¿Cual es el nombre de todos los huesos del cuerpo humano?, como buena alumna de Física, Matemáticas y Literatura se me hizo fácil empezar a multiplicar por dos todos los nombres de huesos de las manos, pies, piernas y otros mas. El chiste es que solo salí con un total de diez porciento del examen, un examen que valía el cien, cuando me entregaron el examen yo estaba temblando, no se imaginan como temblaba y rezaba para que mi padre no se enojara.

"Llegue temblando a casa ese día y con el examen en manos temblorosas le dije a mi papá, aquí esta mi calificación. Él al ver mi mirada me arrebató el examen y me dijo, "¿Qué clase de examen es esto? Esto no es un examen, mañana voy a ir a hablar con el incompetente de tu maestro." Creo que después de escuchar esas palabras pude volver a conciliar el sueño.-Todos se mueren de la risa cuando Esme se toca el pecho.-Creo que fue una de las pocas veces que no vi a mi padre enojado por una calificación. Una de las cosas que no se me van a olvidar fue cuando mi padre golpeó a Aro, todavía la recuerdo y siento como si fuera ese mismo momento en que mi padre empezó a golpear a Aro, a veces cierro los ojos y escucho los gritos de Aro implorando para que mi padre se detenga, en ese instante mis hermanas se despertaron y yo tuve que ir a verlas, consolarlas. En ese momento me dijeron que mi padre era un monstruo, y tal vez si lo era, pero después de eso entendimos que si hacíamos algo malo habría consecuencias..."

"Teníamos prohibido hacer tarea los domingos, solo si te veían haciendo tarea el Viernes y el Sábado, tenias oportunidad de hacerla el domingo. Hubo una ocasión en la cual se me había olvidado hacer una tarea de mecacronica, cuando agarre la maquina de escribir y empezó a hacer ruido, llego mi padre y me pregunto "¿que estas haciendo?" Y yo solo me limité a decirle "Tarea" no pasaron ni tres fracciones de segundo cuando mi padre dejo ir su mano contra mi cara, y dijo fuertemente "Tienes 15 minutos para terminar la tarea, si no te voy a dar otra pero del otro lado" ya se imaginaran como me puse de loca a hacer tarea."

Esme se detiene y se nota un silencio supucral en el salón hasta que Emmett decide romper ese silencio.

-Miss, sigo sin entender nada.-Edward (Que se encuentra a lado de él) le suelta una patada, Emmett se empieza a sobar.-Güey si me dolió.-Edward le hace una señal para que se calle.

-A eso voy Emmett.-Dice Esme ignorando la mala palabra que ha dicho Emmett.-Tenía 15 años cuando a mi madre le detectaron cáncer, en ese momento ella tenía que guardar reposo absoluto. Así que me tuve que convertir en la madre de Carmen y Didyme, tuve que trabajar, estudiar y teóricamente a hacer ama de casa. Aro trabaja y estudiaba, muy rara vez se le veía en casa. Tal vez vean mal lo que mi padre nos hizo, pero el me enseño a no ser mediocre, me enseño a salir adelante en la vida.-Se detiene y cierra los ojos, empieza a recordar muchas cosas mas. Sonríe cuando recuerda como conoció a Carlisle.

"Con lo que ganaba trabajando no alcanzaba a cubrir los gastos de la casa y ni mis gastos personales, entre a trabajar en la librería de la Universidad a los 18 años. Yo era la encargada de poner en la computadora los libros que faltaban o que no teníamos, Carlisle trabajaba en el área de mecacronica. Mecacronica se encargaba de resolver problemas técnicos de computadoras, los celulares y muchas cosas mas. Lo curioso es que Carlisle estaba estudiando para ser Doctor y no mecacronica, pero fue en el único lugar en donde encontró trabajo."-Edward escucha atento la historia.-"Antes de continuar voy a contarles un poco la historia de mi marido, Carlisle es el primer hijo del matrimonio Cullen, su familia estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil. Con tres hijos con los cuales lidiar ni había dinero suficiente, así que se había decidido que Carlisle no estudiaría la universidad, pero Carlisle no estaba de acuerdo , aunque estaba al tanto de como estaban las cosas en su familia. Así que salió a trabajar de volantero, el ser volantero significa pararte desde las cinco de la mañana e irte hasta la plaza en donde lo hagas. Carlisle vivía en Forks, pero tenía que ir hasta la plaza central de Port-Angels para trabajar, el pasaje era barato pero salía caro en las circunstancias en las estaban, así que se iba caminando desde su casa hasta el centro y después a la Universidad, meses después de que trabajara como volantero un señor de un local de máquinas le ofreció trabajo como los que arreglan las maquinas. Carlisle dejo el puesto de volantero y tomo el de máquinas, ahí trabajaba interactúando con las personas les decía que juegos estaban de moda y todas esas cosas, ahí aprendió a arreglar maquinas. Después se consiguió otro trabajo de mesero en "La Bella Italia" trabajo ahí hasta que entro a trabajar al Área de Mecacronica"-Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Esme al recordar a su marido-"Un día se descompuso la computadora que yo estaba manejando, había unos archivos que tenía que entregar al día siguiente y estaba muy preocupada porque no sabia que hacer, mi jefe. El señor Caius Swan, le hablo a la área de mecacronica y les dijo que no importaba quien fuera a arreglar la computadora. Pero que tenía que quedar ese mismo día, y entonces fue cuando llego Carlisle, empezamos a platicar y fue cuando le dije que tenía que entregar unos archivos y fue cuando me dijo la peor noticia del momento "No se va a poder recuperar nada" en ese mismo instante sentí que perdía todo, pero entonces Carlisle me dijo " Mira, dame la mitad de los escritos y yo te ayudo a hacerlos" en ese momento me sentí como en un cuento de hadas, Carlisle me salvo de lo peor en mi carrera laboral. Okay de vuelta al tema, él reparo la computadora cada quien se fue a su casa hicimos los archivos y cuando llegamos al día siguiente los unimos en un mismo archivo y así pude seguir trabajando.-Esme suelta un suspiro, recordar la primera vez que Carlisle la saco de un problema es como recordar el nacimiento de Edward.-Después de eso ya nos saludábamos, era cosas así como "Hola" "¿Como estas?" "¿Que tal tu día?" Y déjenme decirles que yo era la envidia de toda la escuela"-Todos abren mucho los ojos.-"Y solo era la envidia porque uno de Mecacronica me hablaba, porque déjenme decirles que Mecacronica era así como que lo mas cool de la escuela. Porque estábamos divididos de la siguiente manera: Los que descomponíamos las cosas y Mecacronica"-Todos se empiezan a reír.-"Mecacronica era así como el grupito de esta película de 'Ella es así' que son los populares y que se sienten soñados y deseados por todos. Porque así se sentían ellos, se creían lo máximo. Eran unos presumidos."

Esme hace una cara de desagrado que hace que todos rían.

-¿Mi papá te caí mal?-Pregunta Edward y Esme asiente.

-Yo solo le devolvía la el saludo y por modales, pero después me di cuenta que tu padre empezaba a llegar a la misma hora de que yo tomaba el camión camino al trabajo. Y él ya se podía pagar el pasaje, entonces lo conocí un poco mas y yo misma me dije "Este idiota es muy buena onda, nunca había conocido a alguien así" Dos semanas después me pidió que fuera su novia, cuando llegue a casa y le dije a mi madre que Carlisle y yo ya éramos novios se alegro muchísimo , me dijo unas palabras que jamás olvidaré " Carlisle es un buen chico, no lo dejes ir. Es un buen hombre que te ama y te protegerá a costa de todo"-Esme cierra los ojos y en su mente aparece su madre y sonríe un poco.-"Mi madre conoció a Carlisle en un día de campo, yo invite a Carlisle (Cabe aclarar que todavía éramos amigos) toda mi familia decía que ya éramos novios, pero yo decía no, Carlisle y yo somos amigos. Bueno el chiste es que deje a mi madre hablando con Carlisle durante varios minutos que después se convirtieron en horas, miren llegamos al día de campo, a mi madre le presente a Carlisle y empezaron a hablar, se llevaron bien al instante. Yo fui a comprar cosas, y Carlisle seguía hablando con ella cuando yo llegue. Fui al centro de Port-Angels y Carlisle seguía hablando, prendimos la fogata y Carlisle seguía hablando con mi madre. En pocas palabras Carlisle hablo con mi madre durante tres horas."-Todos se quedan con la boca abierta.-"Olvide algo, para esto mis padres vivían en Seattle y yo estudiaba en Forks, entonces yo me hacia cargo de mi madre los fines de semana. Carlisle iba conmigo y la cuidamos entre los dos. Hasta que un día del padre todo cambio, obviamente invitamos a Carlisle. Lo deje platicando con mi madre y yo fui a comprar las cosas para la cena, entonces llegamos al súper mercado y quince minutos después entra Dydime corriendo y gritando "Esme mamá se está convulsionando" Tire todas las cosas que había a mi alrededor y salí corriendo rumbo a la casa, al llegar vi a Carlisle intentando calmar a mi madre. Y por suerte logro detener la mayor parte de la convulsión, llego la ambulancia y se la llevaron, nosotros llegamos dos minutos después al hospital, al entrar me encontré con el doctor Brandon (El doctor de mi mamá) él me dijo que mi mamá había sufrido una fuerte hemorragia que era lo que ocasionó la convulsión, que era un milagro que mi madre siguiera viva. Y me dijo una de las peores noticias que he recibido en la vida, me dijo "Su madre no volverá a hacer la misma Esme, ya no podrá hablar, ni podrá valerse por sí misma. Y tampoco le puedo garantizar que le quede mucho tiempo de vida" Cuando me dijeron eso yo no lo pensé dos veces, lo primero que hice fue llamar a la Universidad y decirles que necesitaba unas semanas libres. Con gusto me las dieron, porque llevaba un buen promedio."-Varios de los alumnos bajan la mirada avergonzados-"Desde ese momento mi vida se resumía a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con mi madre, yo la cambiaba y tenía que ser extremadamente paciente. Porque ella ya solo movía dos de sus dedos, ya mi mamasita solo decía si y no. Entonces yo le preguntaba "¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te peino? ¿Quieres agua?" Yo cuidaba a mi madre de Lunes a Jueves, y de Viernes a Domingo la cuidaban Carlisle y Aro, yo ya no pasaba tiempo con Carlisle. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en el hospital llendo a ver los doctores y decirles como estaba mi mamá, iba tan seguido que los del hospital ya me conocían, yo entraba y salía del hospital como si de mi casa se tratara."-Dice con nostalgia en la voz, a muchos les parecerá gracioso pero para Esme era un recuerdo de los últimos momentos de su madre-"Mi madre tuvo otra recaída el 10 de Julio de 1994, lamentablemente ya no se pudo levantar. Le llame a Carlisle cuando llegue al hospital, se suponía que ese fin de semana le tocaba pero había tenido que ir a un asunto familiar. Por lo que se apresuró a tomar un taxi."

-¿Un Taxi de aquí a Seattle?- Pregunta Edward sorprendido.-¿Y cuanto le cobraron?

Esme le sonríe con dulzura.

-Han pasado 21 años y sigo sin saberlo.- Dice.-Carlisle llego y me abrazo muy fuerte, me susurraba que todo iba a estar bien y que se solucionaría. En mi interior quería creer sus palabras. El primero en entrar a ver a mi mamá, fue mi papá.-Esme suspira y cierra los ojos, en su mente aparece el rostro descompuesto de dolor de su padre.-Ya les había contado que mi padre no era como que muy amoroso, pero cambio cuando yo tenía quince y fue cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer a mi madre, en ese momento supe que mi padre había perdido su carácter pesado. Se convirtió en un ser dócil.

Esme vuelve a cerrar los ojos y continua con el relato de su madre y su padre.

"Cuando salió del cuarto note sus ojos apagados, lagrimas amenazaban con salir y yo no entendía nada. Hasta que dijo "Tu mamá, tiene muerte cerebral. Lo único que la mantiene con vida con las maquinas" Mi corazón se helo por completo, habíamos llevado a mis hermanas con nosotros y solo pude escuchar a Carmen preguntarnos que significaba eso, Dydime lloraba y yo no sabia que decir, nunca estuve preparada para algo así, Carlisle me tomo de la mano y yo lo voltee a Her, y note que también lloraba. Cuando volví la mirada a mi padre vi que las lagrimas ya no solo estaban sus ojos, si no que escurrían por sus mejillas. Y la pregunta que no quería responder salió de sus labios "Esme ¿Que hago hija?" Créanme que fue la peor pregunta que pudieron hacerme en esos momentos, yo solo tenía 18 años y no sabia nada de la vida. Qué tenía que tomar la decisión de mantener en vida y muerte a mi madre o dejarla marchar en paz. Fue una de las peores desiciones que he tomado, y no me arrepiento. Tal vez lo que digo esta mal, se que debería arrepentirme por lo que le hice a mi madre, pero yo Esme pienso que tome la decisión correcta. He recibido reclamos por parte de mi familia por la decisión que tome, yo siento que tome la mejor decisión. No estoy segura de si fue la decisión correcta la que tome ese día, y nunca lo sabré. Pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que las cosas pasan por algo y tal vez mi mami se tenía que ir para que mi papá cambiara. Porque cuando le descubrieron el cáncer a mi mamá nos dijeron que no iba a durar ni el año, y nos termino duran tres años. Conoció al hombre con quien me iba a casar, se que mi madre amaba a Carlisle como a un hijo mas, y creo que Carlisle se gano el derecho de llamarse hijo de mi mamá, ya que cuando cumplimos la última voluntad de mi mami, que era vernos a sus cuatro hijos. Carlisle tomo el lugar de Aro, y no fue porque Aro no quisiera estar, o no se le avisara, porque se le aviso. Se le aviso, pero prefirió ir a buscar a su novia que llegar a tiempo al hospital. Y es una decisión que todavía no se la puedo perdonar, porque cuando vi a los ojos a mi mami y aunque sabía que no podía saber quien estaba ahí y quien no, hubo un momento en que vi desilusión.-Esme suelta un gran suspiro de dolor. Quiere cambiar de tema lo antes posible.

"La empresa para la que trabajaba mi padre se declaró en quiebra al día siguiente de que mi madre muriera, el mundo empezó a colapsar alrededor de mi padre así que se tomo la decisión de venirnos permanente a vivir aquí, mi padre consiguió trabajo aquí como contador y aunque mis hermanas lloraban en las noches en la mañana se levantaban y órale a la escuela. Ahora yo era la que se tenía que hacer cargo al cien de mis hermanas, hubo momentos en que creí que Carlisle se iba a cansar pero no fue así, me apoyo en todo e iba a las juntas de Carmen conmigo. Él junto conmigo tomábamos las desiciones de mi familia, mi papá tenía trabajo de tiempo completo."-Esme le sonríe a Edward.-"Hubo un momento en que sentí que mi vida se iba a limitar a creer, pero mi padre me enseño que no, que debo de saber. No creer, que el creer no me iba a servir de nada. Que simplemente me iba a hacer mediocre, y tal vez ustedes crean que mi padre es un monstruo o era un monstruo cuñado golpeó a mi hermano, el como fui educada. Pero estoy totalmente agradecida con él, porque si el no hubiera sido así conmigo yo en estos momento seria mediocre.-Con eso Esme termina su relato y suelta un fuerte respiro, todos se han quedado con la boca cerrada.-Yo admiro mucho a Bella y a Jasper, no solo porque son hijos de mis mejores amigos si no porque ellos y mas Bella, me recuerdan a mi cuando tenía su edad. Bella siempre ha destacado por sus buenas notas y por su gran sentido del humor, hace apenas la semana pasada Charlie me contaba de lo que le contesto Bella cuando les pregunto después de vacaciones de invierno, ¿Me recuerdan la pregunta?

-La pregunta era ¿Que son las matemáticas?-Dice Edward todavía en shock por el relato de su madre, él sabía que su vida no había sido sencilla pero no al grado de que su padre vivió toda la experiencia junto a su madre.

\- *Las matemáticas son el único lugar en donde veo cosas tan absurdas como: Mario tenía 145 chocolates, se comió 126. ¿Que tiene? Diabetes, quizás.-Dice Es,e recordando lo que le dijo Charlie.-Me morí de la risa cuando escuche lo que había dicho Bella, todos los maestros hicieron los mismos.

-Pero es que por un chiste que haya dicho creen que se volverá cool, están equivocados.-Dice Tanya celosa de Bella, la razón es que Edward la corto para andar con Bella.

-Sigues ardida que mi primo te haya dejado por Bella.-No es una pregunta, esa respuesta viendo de Alice.

-Chicas, basta.-Dice Esme y decide cambiar de persona.-Rosalie (Hermana mayor de Bella) tiene un carácter insoportable, pero su carácter le ayuda a lo que estudio. Leyes, y debe tener unos pantalones para hablar en un caso. Su promedio era sobresaliente desde primaria.-Dice y ve como Emmett suspira.-Jasper y Bella (Mellizos) ni se diga, ambos son buenísimos,os en las matemáticas y en todo lo que hacen. Han tenido que soportar humillaciones*, y mas Bella. Pero ambos no se la creen, se la saben. Saben que son los mejores, Jasper sobre sale en historia y ya esta haciendo su servicio militar, por eso falto hoy. Pero mando su tarea. Bella sobresale en física y matemáticas, y se va a ir a estudiar a una universidad extranjera, en estos momentos está en el aeropuerto arreglando el papeleo. Pero también mando su tarea.-Edward se mueve incomodo, el que Bella se vaya a ir a otro país todavía es un tema complicado para él.-Esos chavos están consiguiendo becas en varios países, ósea esos no creen, ellos se la saben. No esperan a que mamá y papá les solucionen la vida. Lo único que Charlie ha hecho, es enseñarles desde que eran chiquitos que la vida es para trabajar, si quieres descansar esta la muerte y tienes 8 horas de sueño diarias a veces mas a veces menos.

-Mi abuelo dice lo mismo-Dice Edward en un susurro viendo sus manos.

-Lo se, desde que eras un niño te ha dicho muchas cosas que ha mi me dijo.-Dice Esme sonriéndole a su hijo, él levanta la mirada.-A mi, a tu edad; me dijo que él único hombre que iba a entrar por la puerta de su casa era con el que me iba a casar. Y efectivamente, mi papá no me conoció otro novio aparte de Carlisle, y Carlisle fue el único hombre al que se le permitió la entrada a la casa de mis padres ¿Que fue lo que te dijo a ti?

-La única chica que permitiré que entre por es puerta es la que se convertirá en tu esposa.-Dice por lo bajo y después levanta la mirada esperanzado-La única chica que ha entrado a casa de mi abuelo es Bella. Y mi abuelo la adora, pasan horas platicando de cosas que yo no entiendo.-Dice y sonríe. Esme sonríe al ver la cara de su hijo, se ve tan esperanzado. Ella sabe que Edward ama a Bella, y sabe que Bella lo ama a él.

-Si lo se, habla maravillas de ella.-Y luego recuerda a los padre de Bella.-Y aunque Charlie y Rene no te querían, ahora hablan maravillas de ti, de lo fantástico que eres. Ósea hablan muchísimas cosas buenas de Edward, y me dicen que estaban totalmente equivocados contigo. Que eres un buen hombre para su hija. Ellos te adoran-Dice y voltea a ver a los demás.-Como pueden darse cuenta mi vida no ha sido de lo mas sencilla, y pase por mucho mas. A los ocho meses de que mi madre muriera Carlisle y yo nos casamos, intente tener bebés tuve dos intentos fallidos, quedaba embarazada pero mis embarazos no llegaban ni a la mitad. Cuando quede embarazada de Edward, solo rezaba para que ese bebé no muriera y cuando llegue a los cinco meses me sentí realmente bendecida. Nunca me había sucedido en ninguno de mis embarazos, y debo decir que cuando nació Edward y no lloro. Sentí que le mundo me castigaba por algo que yo había hecho, yo estaba medio muerta pero escuche como mi bebé lloro y dije "Gracias al cielo por permitirme tener a este bebé" desperté tres horas después y mi bebé estaba en brazos de su padre y pude ver como Carlisle lloraba, fue hermoso. Me agradecía por lo que había hecho. En ese momento creí que todo iba a estar bien, pero me equivocaba, después volví a sufrir dos abortos espontáneos. Hasta que Edward cumplió tres años y volví a tener un embarazo normal, cuando fuimos al ginecólogo para ver como estaba mi bebé de ya 5 meses de gestación y fue cuando me dijeron "Se bebé va a morir en cuanto nazca" y me di cuenta que era otra decisión horrible de mi vida, tener a mi bebé y perderlo, así que Carlisle y yo lo hablamos, termine abortando a mi bebé. Y cuando llegue a casa ese mismo día y Edward me pregunto que donde estaba su hermanito solo lo abrace fuertemente y llore durante horas, pero Edward decía que todo estaba bien,-Esme se acerca a Edward y le limpia una lagrima que a escurrido por su mejilla-Tu fuiste mi salvavidas, desde ese momento aprendí a no creer, aprendí que debo saber lo que hago y es que gracias a todos los tropiezos que tuve en mi vida soy como soy. Nuestra familia es como es, no somos mediocres, sabemos lo que queremos. Es por eso que somos perfectos.

Suena la campana del fin de clases y todos se levantan con incomodidad, Esme se ajusta el traje y dice con voz firme y clara,

-Para mañana la tarea por favor, y es algo muy sencillo. ¿Que es ser un mediocre? ¿Porque creo que soy o no soy un mediocre.-Todos se acercan a Esme y hacen un abrazo familiar. Se siente el amor que le profesan a su maestra, Esme sabe que entienden su historia y que saben porque ella quieren que estudien.-Gracias chicos.

㈸0㈵2㈵2㈴4㈣8㈣6㈣6㈣7 ️㈣6㈣5㈣6 ️㈣6㈣5㈣6㈣5

&&&&&€&"&€

*Fragmento tomado de mi Drabble "¿Que son las matemáticas?

*A Bella y a Jasper les hacen burla porque Bella no parece melliza de Jasper ni hija de Charlie y Rene, ya que es la única castaña de sus hermanos.

Muchisimas gracias por leer y cualquier dejarlo en un comentarios, sugerencias, criticas. No insulte.


End file.
